Wine bottles are commonly publicly displayed to permit persons to easily access wine and for decorative purposes. One way in which to display wine bottles is to publicly store them using a bottle rack.
Various types of bottle racks are known in the art. One type of bottle rack is a “label forward” bottle rack, in which bottles are stored such that their labels are generally outwardly facing.